Age Is But A Number
by Flying.Poptart.Kitty
Summary: She was dumped by her boyfriend. He needed to get his mind off his daughter. Their paths crossed. Will it be a one night stand? Or something more? (I own nothing not even the cover image)
1. The starts

**Kitty: Hey guys this is a GildartsXLucy oneshot. I know weird right. I can't help it. Its addicting.**

**Gildarts: I don't mind that Livy girl had a hit bod!**

**Lucy: Kitty don't you dare!**

**Kitty: Hehe! Laxus-nee disclaimer please!**

**-Summary-**

**She was dumped by her boyfriend. He needed to get his mind off his daughter. Their paths crossed. Will it be a one night stand? Or something more?**

**-Story time-**

"Look Luce I'm sorry. Its just not working out. I just don't feel like I like you like that. I'm really sorry. Are you mad at me?"

Lucy Heartfilia looked at her boyfriend with a shocked look. If she could Even call him that. After all here he was confessing his love for another women. Had a whole year meant nothing to him? Was he in love with Lisanna the entire relationship.

"Of course not Natsu. I understand. I felt it wasn't working out either."

_That's a lie you know you love him and loved the relationship. _

Thats a lie you love him and the relationship.

_Shut up inner thoughts. Did I ask for your opinion?!_

Just saying the truth sweetheart.

"Thanks Luce I knew you would understand. Later!" Said girl watched, with a heavy heart, as her recent ex ran off toward his true love. She watched as he asked her something a toothy smile on her face that Lucy had fallen for. A blush spread across the young Strauss's face. Lisanna nodded and threw her arms around the bubbly pink haired dragonslayer.

Lucy couldn't take it as Natsu pulled Lisanna into a deep loving kiss. In fact it was that move that made her move away from her table to the bar for one on Mira's famous smoothies. That might at least keep her from crying right now.

"Hey Lucy what can I get you?" Lucy looked to the barmaid with a hurt expression.

The white haired mage was shocked to say the least. Lucy was always happy. No matter what happened. She looked at the girl with confusion and shock on her face until Lucy pointed to a corner near the door of the guild.

To say she was shocked would be putting it lightly. It was more that she was pissed than anything. Some guild members had noticed but were too shocked to say anything. They all knew Natsu had been growing distant from Lucy but this was a new level of what they thought this could reach.

"Lucy you can't just sit here and take this. He's cheating on you!" Lucy sighed at Mira's words. She wish she was cheated on instead so she could be mad at Natsu.

"He didn't cheat. We broke up Mira. I'm not in the mood any more. Imma' head home."

Lucy got up and rushed out of the guild not stopping to glance at her fellow nakama. She didn't stop walking until she was a good distance from the guild. She fell to her knees and broke down, her sobs racking over her body making her quiver. She couldn't stop the tears that poured out of her eyes. She had truly dearly loved natsu. She spent time and effort into their relationship. Planned dates. Spent more money than she usually did on him. And this is what she gets. Well fuck. With all that time she wanted she could have a full Years rent payed off from the amount of missions she could have gone on. She was done with boys it was decided. No more dating for her.

-with Gildarts-

Man did Gildarts feel like shit. His daughter had again rejected any thoughts of spending time with him. He had asked her to come to a movie with him. It was a movie about a father and daughter taking a road trip. He thought it was a good idea to take her to it. But noooo she had to go spend time with her boyfriend.

So here he was walking through the park lonely, and daughterless. He was starting to think giving up as an option. A

Said man wasn't paying and tripped over a foot.

-Lucy-

"Oof!" Lucy looked up from her tears to see Gildarts rubbing his head and sitting up. She looked neat her foot and saw his.

_He must have tripped over my feet_

"Gildarts are you OK. I'm sorry I shouldn't have stuck my foot out." Gildarts head lifted off the ground and Lucy was met with black eyes that looked as if they went on forever. They were so deep and showed the emotions of sadness. Lucy was shocked.

_Why is he sad?_

"Are you OK Gildarts."

Said man nodded and sat up putting his hand behind him and leaning back. Lucy looked close and saw a small cut on his cheek. But it was wide and deep.

"Oh Gildarts you have a cut." The man looked up at her and finally noticed whom he had tripped over. He realized what she said and touched his cheek and winced slightly when he saw blood. He could feel it wasn't big. But big enough to gr abscessed.

"Come on let's go to my place I have bandages there." Lucy said. "Its fine its just a small cut." Lucy looked at Gildarts sternly. "It can still get infected so get your butt moving you old geezer." Gildarts was shocked but couldn't help but laugh. She acted like a mother punishing her kids.

"If it will set your mind at ease then fine I'll come with you.

Lucy smiled at the older man's words. She grabbed his arm and pulled him and dragged him to her apartment. It wasn't far do they only had to walk about three blocks. Lucy skipped up the stairs and unlocked her door. She peeked in first and pulled Gildarts inside.

"Stay here for a minute." Lucy Walked to her room and checked her bed for any intruders. Then she walked to the bathroom and peeked inside covering her eyes at first but then peeked through to make sure no one had invaded her bathroom. Nope all clear. She walked to living room where Gildarts was waiting and pulled him to the couch. She grabbed the first aid kit that was sitting on the coffee table.

"OK Gildarts let's get that cleaned- mmf!" Before Lucy had finished she was pulled into a deep searing kiss.

**Kitty: So this is going to be two or three chappys. R&R. Bye.**


	2. Regret

Kitty: Hey guys I owe you an apology. My last chapter was crap. So I'm gonna make this one better! Enjoy!  
>-GiLu-<p>

Gildarts hot lips pressed against Lucy's soft cold ones. Sweat dripping from their entwined bodies. Hair plastered to their silky wet bodies. Moans and groans mingling with the sound of skin to skin contact. Sweet nothings whispered among the two as reality melted away. The blondes whimpers and the mans groans identified the activities that were taking place. The sweet yet sinful activities.  
>"GILDARTS!" a sweet voice called out followed by moans and whimpers as the man above her thirsted into her heated core with power and need behind each thrust. His pace getting faster as she called out his name with such pleasure and want inside her sweet yet sexy voice.<br>"Fuck Lucy you're so tight!" The man's deep husky voice whispered into the blonde's ear as he pounded her tiny hole. His dick pulsing inside her with each needy thrust. (A/n I'm not good at sex scenes please forgive me.)  
>"Gildarts harder. I'm... ahh... almost there." Said man grants his lover her wishes and brings himself out to where only his head was in and slammed back into her with a loud dominant groan. He continued this as the blonde began to squeeze around him. His lovers moans became more urgent as she began to see the peek of her climax.<br>Gildarts felt her squeeze him tight and milk him. He felt his balls tingling and curl toward his body. Just a little longer. His thoughts pushed him to the limit. With another thrust he felt the girl beneath him release as he cum coated his cock.  
>With a few more thrusts of his his and bringing her orgasm out the man known as Gildarts finally released his seeds into her with a loud groan.<br>They panted trying to catch their breath as they came falling down from their orgasm. Their bodies slick and pushed against each other.  
>"Wow" was all the blonde girl could let out as she finally caught her breath. It was to be understood because said girl was a virgin up until this sexy joining of their bodies.<br>"Yea" the man gave out after her in agreement as he finished panting and finally began to admire what he had done to the busty girl below him. Even though he wouldn't say it to her but that was the best sex he had ever had. Though he hasn't had sex in a while up until now because he wanted to get closer to Cana. Then realization spread over him.  
>I just had sex with one of Cana's best friends!<br>Apparently Lucy was thinking the same thing as a look of shock and regret came across her face. She didn't regret having sex. No. She loved it. The way he pushed her onto the bed and played with her- crap Lucy now is not the time to think about it!  
>She could already see the hurt and sad look on Cana's face when she found out.<br>If she found out.  
>"Lucy I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Gildarts was cut off as he felt a pair of lips on his. He was shocked but kissed back softly. Gildarts pulled apart knowing this would escalate if they continued.<br>Gildarts couldn't believe what he had done. He had sex with his guildmate. Not to mention a 18 year old who just so happened to be his daughter's best friend. This was not the way to get closer to Cana! He had just taken advantage of an innocent girl and to make things worse she was Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail. He knew that if anyone were to find out he would be in jail and people would start to believe that Lucy was a slut looking for attention. He knew how things like this worked out. He isn't a pedophile but he had sex with a couple younger girls in his life. Hell he had sex with a 15 year old.  
>Though Lucy was older she was still young and he was his guildmate. What would the guild do to him If they found out that he had fucked everyone's favorite celestial mage? They would probably tear his dick off and sew it back onto his body. Most likely on his head. He would be a dickacorn. (AN my friend made me add that) He knew what he had to do.  
>"Look Lucy I need you to do me a favor." Lucy looked at him and have him a tired yet sexy smile. "Sure anything."<br>Gildarts sighed. He knew girls usually fell in love with him after they had sex. "I Need you to forget anything happened. And don't tell anyone. Can you do that?"  
>Lucy didn't know why, but when he said that she felt a twinge of pain in her heart. Why was she sad? This was just a quick fuck right? Maybe it was because he took her virginity? Yeah that was it she was just sad because he took her virginity! Right?<br>"OK I can do that Gildarts." She gave him a soft smile. Though it was fake he didn't catch onto it.  
>"Thanks Lucy." He smiled slightly as he pulled out of her and scooped up his clothes which were hard to find seeing as she had thrown them every which way.<br>He pulled his clothes on quietly and fixed his tousled hair. He looked back at the blonde still laying on the bed, deep in thought. He didn't understand but he felt kinda sad and mad at himself for what he had done. Had he made her feel like a cheap one night stand? Wait wasn't that what it was? Then why did he feel as if it shouldn't be and as of he should storm over to her and kiss her until all that was on her mind was him.  
>He was just feeling guilty. Yea that's it. He felt guilty because he had just had sexual intercourse with his daughters best friend. Who once again he was trying to get on good terms with.<br>He gave her one last look before he walked out of the door and Into the slightly chilly air. When the door closed behind him a wave of regret came onto him. What exactly did he regret. Closing that door or having sex with Lucy?

Lucy couldn't help but watch after his tall, sexy and drool-worthy form as he walked out of her apartment. She was hurt and sad. She felt like any moment she could burst into tears. She held the waterworks back as she got up. She winced as she felt pain travel around in her lower region.

That's just a small price to pay for having sex with an experienced guy. Not to mention having sex for the first time.

She sighed as she walked to her bathroom trying to ignore the pain prickling her between the legs. _He didn't hold back did he? _She thought as she walked into her bathroom and walked toward her tub.

She turned the water on as hot as it would go. She let it run for a minute as she looked into the mirror.

Was that a mistake? Had she just done that? And why was she hurting so bad? Emotionally and physically. What was it that made her feel like she should have stopped him while he was leaving. Maybe it was her missing Natsu? Yea that's it. She was just sad cause she missed the fire dragon slayer. Then why did she crave for the sexy beast that had just made her into a one night stand? Could it be her missing Natsu? Or. Was it something else?


	3. Important!

p id="docs-internal-guid-5e9d86c8-8915-7dfc-686d-0b8c98512a8a" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 39px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Hey guys think isn't an update. Sorry:(. I'll update as soon as possible I have been in the hospital. Anyways I just needed to let all my lovelies know I have a poll on my account and I need you to vote. When I get at least 6 notes I will continue with the story/span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 39px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" .Kittyspan/p 


End file.
